It's a Pirate's Life
by LordMaster6
Summary: Killian Jones knows nothing of piracy when he first becomes one, until he meets a certain captain lacking in a ship and wanting for sobriety.


**Welcome to my new story. I'm not going to give much away, except that it involves a bottomless rum flask and lots of pirates. For Killian's crew I've sought inspiration from JM Barrie.  
**

**I find it interesting that the actor who played JM Barrie also played Jack Sparrow...**

* * *

Lieutenant Killian Jones of the Royal Navy had always firmly believed that the dregs of society who descended to acts of piracy did so because they were weak and fearful of an honest day's work. That it was easier to be a pirate than it was to maintain good standing with the law. That all changed when he himself became a pirate. Suddenly he found himself burdened with responsibilities of leadership for the first time, and unlike his brother, he had no higher command to tell him where to sail. He had no safe harbour in which to dock and take on supplies. As an orphan boy who'd just lost his last bit of family, he had no wealth to pay for supplies either. The realities of piracy hit home in a big way.

Killian called the first mate into his cabin, the man was clearly taking his time to adjust to piracy as well, his uniform was whole and clean, unlike the rest of the crew who'd happily shunned theirs in the name of comfort. Even Killian had dressed down to his white shirt, grey pants and a heavy grey overcoat, his only clothes that weren't Navy uniform.

'How may I serve, Captain?' he asked, standing to attention, Killian looked up from his desk and cocked an eyebrow.

'Mr Starkey, do you object to a life of piracy? Because two days ago I'd have upheld you as an example to be followed by the crew.'

'I apologise captain, I thought we had become pirates, not pigs.' Starkey replied insouciantly. 'I'll be sure not to wash tomorrow.'

'Do what you want, Mr Starkey.' Killian replied with a sigh. 'How do our supplies look? I've a desire to put as many leagues as I can between us and the kingdom.'

'We are well stocked, Captain. Our time in Neverland was far shorter than planned.' Starkey replied in a sorry tone.

Killian sighed heavily. 'That it was.'

'Do you have a heading in mind, or are we to simply sail in the opposite direction of the kingdom?'

'Well if we're to be pirates I daresay we start associating with them, Starkey.' Killian snarled, stabbing his dagger through the royal seal in the corner of the chart before him.

'Tortuga then, Captain?'

'Aye, Tortuga.'

* * *

Killian reached the end of the gangway and stopped, grimacing at the dock before him, rotten planks that seemed to move with the passing of each wave. The waters in the port were murky and foul smelling from the years of waste and refuse that had been dumped or washed into the harbour. It was early morning, usually a time of great activity for most ports, as ships set sail with cargo, traders set up their stalls to sell wares and more ships docked to offload. Tortuga was oddly quiet, but then Tortuga was a pirate port, and what sort of Pirate possessed a work ethic? Jones grimaced and set foot on the deck, pleasantly surprised when it didn't give way beneath him. He turned to find Starkey and the quartermaster waiting behind him.

'Mr Teynte, see if you can't find us fresh water, I'd also suggest finding food but I value my crew's health.'

Teynte gave a nod and turned to order half the crew to bring out their empty barrels for refilling. Starkey stepped off the gangplank next to Killian, giving a distasteful look at the dock as he did so. 'I'd typically suggest we find the dock master, Captain. But I doubt Tortuga has one.' Starkey remarked.

'Well you're bloody wrong on that count, boy. Now who might you lot er overdressed simpletons be?' Killian and Starkey turned to find themselves face to face with a staggering individual being kept upright by a small boy holding a large ledger.

'You address Captain Jones of the Jolly Roger, and I am its first mate, Mr Starkey. Am I to assume you are the Dockmaster?'

The staggering individual pushed his shaggy hair out of his eyes and peered at Starkey like he possessed four heads. 'The hell is a Navy boy like you doing in Tortuga?'

'I'm no Navy boy, I'm a man and a pirate.' Starkey insisted, outraged.

The Dockmaster chuckled. 'You're a damned Navy boy and a nobleman to boot. State your business in Tortuga, Gentleman Starkey.'

Starkey opened his mouth to reply, but Killian put his hand on his first mate's shoulder. He turned to the Dockmaster. 'How much?' Killian enquired.

'Fer you lot of overdressed fools? How much you got?' the Dockmaster retorted. Killian eyed the man, seemingly caught in thought, before he drew his cutlass. Starkey followed his captain's direction but a moment later.

'I'll grant you the most valuable thing a man can possess, his life.' Killian told the Dockmaster, who looked down at the blades pointed towards his heart.

'Boy, we've been visited upon by the buccaneer ship known as "Jolly Roger", captained at this time by a bloke known as Jones. Welcome to Tortuga, lads.' The Dockmaster grinned and stepped aside as the boy next to him opened his ledger to make the notation. Killian sheathed his cutlass and marched past the Dockmaster, Starkey followed after a heartbeat.

'Gentleman Starkey, try not to be so obvious in the future.' Killian advised as they reached the end of the dock.

'With all due respect captain, I'm a pirate now. I'll act as I please.'


End file.
